Night of the Living Ninjago: A Halloween special
by zanejulien
Summary: <html><head></head>Welcome to a Halloween special...NIGHT OF THE LIVING NINJAGO! Gather around and witness a frightful story. Vampires, Zombies, Five Nights at Freddy's...Gary Gary: HEY! Rated T for language...AND TERROR!</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Guys? Hello? Why is the academy dark?" Zane flipped a light switch and the lights flickered...then the bulbs exploded in glassy shards. "G-Guys?" Zane stumbled in the darkness.

"The skeletons are out tonight,

they march about the street,

With bony bodies, bony heads

and bony hands and feet.

Bony bony bony bones

with nothing in between,

Up and down and all around

they march on Halloween." A dark, evil voice said. There was the sound of slow footsteps and then glass breaking."GOD DAMMIT! OW- I mean hahahaha. He's here little Nindroid." Zane's hands shook as he fumbled to pick up a flashlight.

"G-Guys...if t-this is about the cheese it was all J-Jack's idea." Successful on picking the flashlight up he pushed the button and before him was a 8 foot tall, demon like bear. It grinned down at him and reached a gnarly paw out.

"WELCOME TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" Zane dropped the flashlight and bolted in terror, tripping over potted plants in his dash of fear. A girl with fox ears and a tail turned on a large spotlight, laughing like crazy.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE HIS FACE! He was all like: AHHH ITS A CHARACTER FROM FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! HAHA!" The bear took off its head to reveal Jay.

"IT TOTALLY WORKER ZJ!" Cole came into the room, dragging a frightened Nindroid.

"It was a joke Zane. See, it was just Jay." Zane lunged at Jay and smacked him upside the head.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT?! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED IN A BEAR ATTIRE?!"

"Dude it's Halloween. Remember when dad use to take us?" Ash asked, sitting in the shadows.

"What is Halloween?" Zane asked stupidly. There was the sound of a girl shriek and everyone turned to Jay.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT HALLOWEEN?! THE BEST HOLIDAY IN THE WHOLE YEAR?!" Zane shook his head and Leo dropped from the ceiling. His face was full of blood and dark circles surrounded his eyes. Zane shrieked and yet again fled from the scene, along with the others. Leo rubbed his shoulder and stared at the camera.

"THIS IS THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! ENTER AND READ IF YOU DARE! THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER SPECIALS BECAUSE THIS TIME WE'LL ADD YOUR OCS IN WITH US! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lightning flashed in the background and Leo ducked. "OH MY GOD! THERE WAS NOTHING IN THE NEWS ABOUT A THUNDRSTORM!" The camera drifted from Leo to an electronic fox with an eye patch and hooked hand.

"Uh, Leo..." The cameraman started but Leo waved his hand.

"No time cameraman. We must prepare for the waning storm." The camera went back to the fox but it disappeared.

"Oh god oh god oh god." The cameraman dropped the camera and ran away screaming: "*KONO FAKKU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUCK THIS?!" Leo yelled. The fox towered over Leo and the ninja turned around.

"*Kuso... Ā...AHHHH!" The image turned to static.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU GET IT?! HUH HUH?! No? Well I was in it! BOOYEAH!**

**Anyway here are the translations**

**Kono Fakko- Fuck this**

**Kuso... Ā- Oh...shit**

**So, all you have to do is say which OC, and guests ARE welcome, and tell me their**

**Name, Age, Weapon, costume, and description. **

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to love Clank and have an awesome day/night.**


	2. Chapter 1 When fangirls attack

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ALMOST HALLOWEEN! YAY YAY YAY! Just saying, after this chapter, I want to know who you ship ZJ with. **

"HEY ZANE! YOU READY YET?!" Kai yelled irritably at the Nindroid who was upstairs changing. Jay straightened his Pikachu ears and lightly scratched at an orangeish-red dot on his cheek.

"What is taking him so long?" Ash complained. This year, the ninja decided to go trick or treating with Mariah and Leah. Ash was a devil, Jay was Pikachu, Dakota was Slenderman, Leo was Mothman, Lloyd was the Overlord, Kai was Superman, Cole was the Hulk, ZJ was a female Dark Mousy, Snike was Krad, Drake was going as himself, Evergreen was Electroman, and Zane and Luna were vampires.

"Ash, It's harder than it looks to be a vampire." Zane said with a lisp from realistic looking fangs.

"WOW ZANE! Those fangs look real!"

"They are real. They were sharpened and warped to look like vampire teeth and you have to have them custom made."

"WHO. PICKED. THESE. OUT?!" Lachlan barked loudly, making everyone jump. Zane yanked his cape from under Jay's paws and glared icily through thick black circles around his eyes. Lachlan was dressed as a hellhound, red eyes and all.

"L-Lachlan...how'd you get your contacts in and fangs?" Jay asked nervously, inching towards ZJ and away from the scary looking Zane.

"I am an Arctiod, don't underestimate me."

"Zane! Like my costume?" Leah bounced up in a purple kimono. Zane bit his lip and picked up Leah's jacket.

"My apologies Leah, but it is cold outside. I do not want you getting sick." Leah pouted at the jacket but then puffed out her chest like Cole.

"But I want to be like you. You guys never wear coats because you're ninja." Her green eyes got teary and she widened them. "I want to be a ninja like you." Zane rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Fine, just stay next to Kai-"

"WHY ME?!"

"Because you can warm her Kai." Zane playfully hissed through his fangs at Kai.

"Whatever. Snike, where's your daughter and Zane where's your son and Luna?"

"Uncle Kai, what are you wearing?" Evergreen pointed at Kai's tights and burst out laughing.

"At least I'm not wearing an electric suit."

"Hey, I'm made of electricity. And just an FYI, I made this suit to use my power source for the lights and it can turn anyone inside transparent." Evergreen touched a button on a chest panel and his blue suit turned transparent.

"Yep, definitely Zane's son." Jay muttered.

"Sorry I'm wate." Mariah said, holding her tail. "I couldn't find my kimonwo." Mariah and Leah had decided to wear the same costume.

"Okay, let's go get trampled by fangirls!" Everyone stared at Jay. "...and get free candy!"

"Do not forget, we must stop at Dareth's party. Trick or treating doesn't start for another half hour." Evergreen glanced at ZJ and blushed. "Hey, um ZJ I-"

"Hey ZJ, want to walk with us?" Drake called, giving Mariah a piggy-back ride.

"JUST A SEC! What were you saying Freed?"

"Just uh...just for you...to have fun." ZJ studied Evergreen for a second, shrugged and bounced over to Drake. Evergreen watched her go sadly. Zane smiled at his son and nodded his head at ZJ.

"I know you have feelings for her. You should confess your feelings." Evergreen sighed.

"But...what if she has feelings for Drake? I can't do that to her...but...I like her...If only...THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!" Evergreen's face sparked like Zane.

"Hey, it will work out. I've never told you this but there was a short time when your mother didn't like me."

"Really?" Evergreen looked shocked.

"Yes..." Zane looked ahead at Luna, a soft glint in his eyes. "I never told her I was a Nindroid...but when I did, she called me a monster. She didn't talk to me and I thought I made a big mistake...but my brothers reminded her that I was still the same Zane. ZJ will realize she has feelings for you, just wait." Zane left Evergreen to ponder over what he told him.

"DARETH! WE'RE HE-ERE!" Jay sang cheerily, stepping inside the doorway.

"IT'S THE NINJA!" A girl dressed as Sachiko from Corpse Party flung herself at Jay.

"HOLY-"

"SONATA! LET GO OF THE POKEMON!" Dareth grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her off Jay. The poor ninja twitched and mumbled something about Kibiki.

"Jay?...Hey look, it's Nya in a bathing suit." Jay shot to his feet and looked wildly around.

"WHERE?!" When he spotted a girl in a bathing suit, her back to him, Jay bolted over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Zane leaned over to Lloyd, confusion written on his face.

"That is not Nya, Lloyd. That is Miss. Raven." Lloyd smirked at Zane.

"I know."

"H-Hi Nya, you're beauti-" Jay stopped speaking when Raven turned around, pissed.

"I AM NOT NYA!" She said in her southern drawl and smacked Jay so hard he stumbled into Sonata.

"EEK! YOU WANNA DANCE JAY WALKER?! OKAY!" She drug Jay unwillingly into the crowd and they both disappeared. Drake and Evergreen were arguing, ZJ in the middle trying to calm them down.

"Okay..." A very attractive girl dressed as Harley Quinn walked up to the ninja. Lloyd blushed and held a hand up to his nose, crimson just visible under his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to use the roomrest." Lloyd rushed to the restroom, knocking surprised people aside. The girl scoffed irritably.

"HI GUYS!" Someone in a My Little Pony costume said. The girl shrieked and jumped into Cole's arms. "Oop, guess nobody wants me here. Seeya." The pony trotted off, making trotting noises as it, like Lloyd, knocked people aside.

"Terra, what are you WEARING?" Terra popped a gum bubble and rest her whip on a shoulder.

"Got a problem bruh?"

"HOLY SH*T YOUR SISTER IS HAW-HARDCORE!" Leo switched words at Cole's icy glare through his Hulk mask. Terra switched her attention to Leo.

"Hardcore? Huh, wanna go?" Leo's eyes widened.

"G-Go where?" Terra face palmed.

"Do you want to fight Tiny?"

"I can't hit a girl, it's against the la-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?!" Terra grabbed Leo's arm and you could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Uh oh." The boys said in unison and Terra judo flipped Leo at the wall.

"Wow...JOIN MY DOJO!" Dareth yelled, tears of joy crowding his eyes.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" Dareth shook his head and backed away.

"No ma'am." Cole inched towards the corner while Zane tiptoed into the crowd. He stopped dead when a group of kids came in front of him. They both stood there silently until a girl shouted.

"IT'S ZANE JULIEN!" The kids cheered and Zane disappeared in a bundle of kids.

"PLEASE WATCH THE CONTROLS!"

"OOH WHAT DOES THE FUNNY SWITCH DO?"

"NO!"

"MISS. SONATA PLEASE! I JUST NEED TO PEE!" Jay held his hands in surrender and backed to the bathroom.

"Oh okay, HURRY BACK!" Sonata tilted her head. "I will just go find Kai or COLE! EEK!" Jay smiled nervously and disappeared into the bathroom as Sonata literally climbed over the people yelling, "OH NINJA!"

"GOD! People these days." Jay turned around and spotted Lloyd curled in the corner, pressing toilet paper up his nose through his Overlord mask, slightly rocking.

"Humminah, hottie. Harley." Jay slowly went up to Lloyd.

"Lloyd? Um...buddy?"

"HOTTIE?!"

"Wha- DUDE!" Jay stepped back when Lloyd lashed a plastic weapon at him. The door opened and Zane fell in, his cape and hair ruffled. He leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

"Zane?"

"T-the kids...th-they made me eat fried bandaids that were cooked under a 1000 watt lightbulb." Zane coughed and a bandaid fell out of his mouth.

"One, gross, and two, why?" Zane slid down the wall shakily.

"I do not know. I am terrified at this point..." Drake popped his head in the bathroom and looked at the ninja.

"...it's time to leave guys." He shielded his mouth and pointed over his shoulder. "There are a LOT of fangirls out here." Zane coughed up another bandaid and stood.

"Let's just get this over with." He stepped out of the room and the door closed behind him. "...Hi."

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zane yelled and loud footsteps rushed to the door.

So who do you ship me with? TELL MEH!


End file.
